


Too Late

by avevegail



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avevegail/pseuds/avevegail
Summary: Taeyoung is inlove with Y/N, but he himself can't tell Y/N how he really feels for he is afraid of rejections. Little did he know that the time when he will about to confess, is the time when it will all ended.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find my cravity imagines in wattpad! @AtengAveve

........

Taeyoung's PoV

They said I'm too much a coward. They said I'm a coward because I can't even tell my feelings for you. But the thing that they didn't know is that I'm the bravest among them all. Because I'm loving you from afar, and I'm not even waiting for a loveback you can give even if I'm loving you with all my heart.

My friends told me to speak up my feelings for you. They told me that before it's too late I should go talk to you and confess my feelings. But one thing they didn't know is that I'm contented. And I will always be contented.

I can stare at you from afar, I can daydream about you and me from afar. I can even give you gifts even if you still didn't notice that I'm the one giving you those. I'm contented and happy to the fact that I'm loving you even if you don't love me back.

"Bro. The prom night is coming. You should go ask her to be your date" Woobin said while pointing at you who's now laughing with your friends. I smiled, knowing that you're happy makes me even more pleased.

"Nah. I'm fine" I said then shook my head as an answer. 

"Coward' they said in unison before bursting out laughing. I only laughed because of what they said, and looked again at you but I'm surprised to see that you're also looking at me too. Then you smiled at me, or am I just dreaming? 

You looked away still wearing the same smile you gave me. 

I kept falling harder.

............

Class ends so fast even if I'm just staring at you the whole class hours. Why does the time flies so fast whenever I'm just staring at you? Tsk.

I grabbed my bag and placed all the things on top of my table and gathered it inside my bag. When I finished putting my things inside it, I saw you just sitting there on your chair as if you're waiting for someone.

"Hey Y/N, are you coming or what?" Your friend asked you while she's clinging onto her boyfriend. I saw how you smiled and shook your head a no.

"Okie! Goodbye! Take care,girl" she said then waved her hand a goodbye at Y/N. I looked at your friend who's now leaving the room along with her boyfriend.

That means, there is only me and you inside this classroom. 

I held my grip so tight to my bag, as I found myself walking towards your direction. You saw me approaching you, so you smiled and stood up. 

I was about to speak up, when someone interrupted....

"Y/N!!! Thank god you're still here!" We both looked at the guy who's now running towards your direction and when he reached you, he breathe heavily as if he's lacking out of oxygen.

I just scanned his face, he seemed nice and good looking.

You looked at him worriedly and immediately gave him a bottle of water to calm him down, but he refused.

"I have something to ask you!" He said in a cheer up tone,

"What is it?" You asked taking a few glances at me.

"Can I be your date in prom?" He asked without hesitating.

My body froze, hearing a guy asking those words to the girl I like infront of me is really painful.

I saw you looking at me as if you were asking for my permission or am I too delusional to actually think you're asking me if he can be your date?

I want to shout, 'no' but I ended up smiling and just looking down. I sighed and turned my back, not wanting to see you accepting that guy.

Actually, I'm envious. Seeing that guy not even hesitating to ask you if he can be your date is really a talent for me. I mean, those guys who have courage is so brave to the point they are not even afraid of rejections. While me? Still stuck on my feet, not having the courage to tell you that I like you so damn much.

I began walking and leave the classroom with a big pain in my heart. But you called me when I was walking on the hallway, and so I stopped walking and my heart began racing because you're actually calling my name, like I was not ready for this. This is too much a dream for me to happen.

I turned my back to face you, and I almost fell on my knees when I saw you running towards me.

This stupid thing called love, I hate it.

"W-why?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"A-aren't you going to ask me something?" you asked hopeful. 

My eyebrows furrowed and I didn't get what you said, and I saw how you became disappointed to what my reaction turns out.

"Nevermind...." you said walked passed me.

"What about the guy in our classroom!?" I asked you, yelling.

You just raised your hand and waved it without even taking a glance at me or even turning your back to face me.

Even if I'm hurt, I managed to smile since seeing you can complete my day all the time.

"I like you" I whispered, ofcourse you wouldn't hear it because you're now meters away from me.

........

Prom Night

My hands are trembling so badly, I couldn't even stay still on my position, even my friends are now in a puzzle why I'm acting strange tonight.

"Why don't you sit here and calm down, Taeyoung?" Serim-yung said while patting the chair beside him. I followed what he said, hoping it could lessen the nervousness I'm feeling.

"Hyung, I'm confessing to her now." I said full of determination, hope this determination of mine will stay long enough to say it clearly to her later. Hope I wouldn't say something stupid or do something stupid.

What gave me hope to confess to her is that when I realized she's attending this prom alone, meaning she has no date. And that really gave me hope just atleast about 5 percent. I've been thinking of this night to confess while I'm her last dance. 

"Really? Great job Taeyoungie! I'm proud of you because now you're not a coward anymore" hyung said which earner a glare from me but he onoy laughed.

I was legit shaking while holding a rose. And nothing can calm me down not until I finally tell what's bugging me for the past few years to Y/N.

"I think this is the right time now Taeyoung! She's all alone!" Serim said while pointing out Y/N who's now quietly looking at the people who are dancing on the dancefloor.

I smiled then nodded, and took a deep breathe before standing up and slowly walking towards her direction.

I was about three meters away from her when suddenly my classmate pulled my arms to dance with her.

"Let's dance Taeyoung!" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and dance ungracefully which made me a bit annoyed.

I pushed her away lightly but enough for her to distance herself away from me.

"wait, I really have to go now" I excused myself and there she leave me alone without uttering a word.

I looked again to where Y/N is sitting at earlier, and surprised to see she was no longer on that seat.

I roamed my eyes to find where she is, it's too chaotic but there I noticed a girl with her blue long gown hugging and dancing with a guy I know since then. I would never be wrong this time.... it's Y/N.

She's dancing with somebody else, when honestly it was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be her last dance. I was supposed to give this rose for her. I was supposed to tell my feelings towards her.

But I'm too late.

She's now dancing with a guy, and what hurts the most is that, that guy is none other than my bestfriend... Seongmin.

.......


End file.
